Corona Radiata
by Timefather64
Summary: Cover Image belongs to me. Ever wondered what it will be like out there my friend. Out of this shell that protects us from nothing...that's the end. And even if we get out there, what will we see? Perhaps the ones this shell protects us from or wants us to be. I don't know what we want my friend. But I promise you, I will leave here, someday, in the end.
1. The Shell That Encloses Us

**Corona Radiata**

**By Timefather64**

It's dark in here, but warm here,

As if a light was touching me.

This shell around me prevents me to see the clear

Exit out of this shell for me to be free.

I am sure you don't understand

The yearning enclosure that makes me want to

Put this fire out with sand.

The fire in here that was started by you.

I wonder what it would look like out there,

May you please let me out?

Do you actually have the feelings to care

As I force myself to shout!

Let me out, I want to leave now.

You know the way out, tell me how,

Or are you going to leave me here

Drenched within darkness, warmth, and the cold touch of fear.

This shell around me is my barrier from her,

Oh the things that would occur

Once I see the other side of this dark hell.

I will finally be free to leave this cell.

Looks like my time came,

I still didn't got yours...nor did you got my name.

It still wouldn't matter, we may be the same

But it is I who will leave this world that was blame...

By the presence of your pain

Through the coursing routes of our veins.

I am free...

Can't you see?


	2. You and I

**The Light That Binds Us**

As the birds chirp and the pipes clink,

A soft enlightening giggled is heard.

The giggled sounds joyful, full of life, and exciting

To which the giggled alone sounded young and naive.

The foal you are is unique but dangerous

For you are unaware of the dangers ahead of you.

My little pony, are just as any newborn, lost and exploring,

Always willing to get out into the real world,

And always tempted to touch from hoof to tongue on anything that interests them.

You are me my foal friend, we are each other just as you and I are one.

As the blankets of warmth touches our coats and the glint of protection protects us at night.

We will always be either crying or laughing at or with danger.

Maybe happiness if danger was never really there.

The slate beyond our boundary You and I is something me and you cannot go beyond.

Sometimes we touch each other's hooves believeing that we are finally together only to find out

That it was only an illusion.

But that's alright, You and I are still young, too young to understand.

You and I are sometimes looking up and down,

At our matron or at our friend,

Or sometimes at each other if there was a pond nearby to look down at.

And perhaps not slip in there like You and I did last time.

Oh the danger we were in, laughing as we were saved.

It didn't matter after all.

Time is slowly slipping away from You and I again,

This time You and I are both moving far away from each other.

You are slowly forgetting me as I am slowly calling out to you.

I know it won't work and I am glad it didn't.

For You and I need to be seperated in order for us to continue

In this world along with our...dreams...and flaws.

The Light that bind us will stay here You and I.

For even if the sky falls and the core here sinks,

We will still be together soon...

If we are of anything to each other...

At all.


	3. Will Not Break

**The Fear Of Leaving**

I am starting to miss that shell that protected me

From this new hell.

I can tell

That I am not actually free.

It was better being in there,

At least I had somepony that actually cared.

Bad or good nothing is still understood.

For me to stay, I would leave if I could.

Happiness, life, taken away

Again.

From me today

In the end.

Her sun shines on me till I burn,

And suffer more...

Till I learn

How to make myself endore.

Leaving you behind was a mistake

Can't you tell?

How much of pain do I have to take

As I sell?

My body and sanity in me

Just so you and I could finally be free!

My mind is gone,

What've I done this time?

It's laying here, staring at the sun...

While I still heard your mellifluous hymn.

The fear of leaving controls

Everything I do, trying to

Find you

In that dark, deep, cold hole.

But I will find you someday even

As you walk and fade away.

Can't you hear me calling out for you to stay?


End file.
